The Ninja And The Dark Mage
by Incalu
Summary: being rewritten as Dark Mage Naruto
1. The meeting

Incalu's Pov

Hello, my name is Incalu. I am, or should I say I was, a vampire god. I gave up trying to create a utopia for after the first world I created  
became corrupt I created a new world in hopes that this one would stay pure. I was foolish to think human life would stay pure. This world, unlike  
the last one, did however have some great improvements from the last. This world had technology that started out poor and gradually improved far  
more then I expected. I was saddened though espescially when the race I named humans started to wage wars out of greed. these wars had  
guns, large matal vehicles they called tanks, and large explosive devices that could level entire cities. This time i planed ahead when I i created  
this world, I created 9 demons to help maintain the natural balance of life.

Ten-thousand years of life went by while I watched. Then a few of the humans started to get to be too powerfull and try to control the  
world. That is when I steped in and eliminated the humans, leaving only a handfull of humans left in each Body of land the humans called countries, in  
the hopes that when I have finished my fusion into my new body that the humans would rite their wrongs. Although, it started as enhanced senses at  
first, a few of the humans began to developestrange powers. I named these enhanced humans ninjas. In the land the humans called Japan is where I  
saw the greatest Improvements after one-thousand years. After another one-thousand years of laying dormant in Japan I awoke to the news that one of  
these ninjas, named Orochimaru, was attempting to achieve something a human should never attempt to become. Orochimaru was attempting to become immortal.  
After hearing this i sent my most prized demon, Kyuubi, to dispose of the man named Orochimaru.

Before Kyuubi left i told her one thing "IF you are ever to be captured, and possibly sealed into a human, you are to treat your captor, or  
container, as a son/daughter and teach them so that they may become strong". Soon after sending Kyuubi to dispose of Orochimaru, I soon learned that she  
was sealed inside of a young boy that was left without a family after the fight. I set out to watch over the boy and protect him untill he learned  
enough from Kyuubi to be able to protect himself. I called myself a Dark Mage and set out for the land named Konoha. And so my life as a Dark Mage begins.

Inside Konoha 5 years later

An angry mob could be heard shouting things like "KILL THE DEMON" or "GET THE DEMON SPAWN AND TEACH HIM THE MEANING OF PAIN" while a frightened  
child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life not understanding why everybody hated him so much and called him a demon. As far as he knew  
he was a human just like everyone else, the only difference was he didnt have a family or friends. Suddenly a man apeared in front of Naruto and punched  
him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto,s last consious thought was 'I don't want to die' and fell into the black oblivion of  
unconsiousness.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

"Where am I" said a confused Naruto. "**YOU ARE INSIDE OF YOUR MIND KIT**" said a feminin voice. "My mind? Then how are you here? And who are you?  
And how did i get here? And and and..." Naruto was cut of by the same feminin voice. "sigh **IN ORDER, I WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU 5 YEARE AGO AND THIS  
IS MY PRISON. I AM KNOWN AS KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND**..." Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto. "Y-y-y-y-your th-th-th-the KYUUBI?" stuttered a scared Naruto.  
"YES, I AM THE kYUUBI. NOW LET ME FINISH!" shouted Kyuubi. "**AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY BEFOR YOU CUT ME OFF, IVE TAKEN A LIKING TO YOU KIT AND WAS THINKING  
THAT IT WOPULD NICE TO BE A MOTHER FIGURE TO YOU. SO IF YOU WANT YOU MAY CALL ME MOM. NOW, YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU HERE. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY  
WAKE UP NOW. YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITLE AND SARUTOBI IS WATCHING OVER YOU**" spoke Kyuubi in a loving tone. "Alright then mom ill wake up then, but first, how  
do i leave here?" asked Naruto. "**DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR BODY. NOW WAKE UP KIT**." And with that Kyuubi sent Naruto off to  
wake up.


	2. The appearence

Of course i own Naruto...it may be in my dreams but its gotta count for something doesnt it? O well on with chapter 2...Naw...well Incalu will be joining this story some time but master's mad at me right now.  
Bloody vampires(grumble grumble) 

' ' thinking " " talking "**bold**" demon/summon speaking '**bold**' demon/summon thinking or kyuubi talking

In the hospitle

Naruto wakes up and sees Sarutobi "Hay old man how is it going, I had the strgnest dream just now" said Naruto.  
Suddenly Naruto hears a voice in his head.

'**It wassnt a dream kit. First thing, dont tell anyone that you eaven know about me yet, let alone talk to me,  
for people will think that I am gaining control of you. Second I will train you to become a great ninja. Finnaly when you have matured I will fuse with wou your body, making you eaven stronger, at that time you will become a half demon** (sorry I forgot the word for half demon if anyone knows please tell me) **by that time you should be at least as strong, if not stronger, then old man Sarutobi**.

'Can you hear me if I talk like this? cuz I dont want people thinking im crazy too' thought Naruto.

**'Yes kit I can hear you fine'**

"Naruto? Naruto! Naruto are you alright?" Asked a worried Sarutobi.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry gramps I kinda dozed off for a bit there." Replied Naruto.

"Thank Kami. I thought i was going to have to call a doctor for a bit" said sarutobi."Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you Naruto, I had to get a new home for you because it seems that your old home was burnt down again.  
I hope you like it, although it's not the best but it is quite an upgrade from the old apartment"

"Oh ok well just to let you know I had a few scrolls in there" said Naruto.

"Oh? What type of scrolls?" asked Sarutobi.

"Just a few weapon scrolls." answered Naruto.

Sigh "How many" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto takes a step back "Fifteen"

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Sarutobi

"Well I had to learn how to protect myself" explained Naruto.

"Ok then. Where did you get them from" asked Sarutobi.

"Well I found an old library that looked like nobody had used it in years so I thought it would be ok" said Naruto.

"Alright then as long as you dont see anybody else inside there then you may use it all you want" said Sarutobi.

SOMEWHERE IN THE LAND OF SHADOWS

"GAH WHERE WAS THAT BLASTED VILLAGE and why is everyone staring at my ass?" asked Incalu

BACK IN KONOHA TWO DAYS LATER

'ohhhhhhhh why cant I just get my self to go and talk to Naruto-kun' thought Hinata. 'ACK whered he go i cant believe I lost sight of him'.

"HAY HINATA" yelled a hyper Naruto.

"EEEP" and with that Hinata fainted.

"Oh no what did I do?" 'Mom what did I do? What should I do? Oh no everyone is going to think that I attacked her'  
thought a desperate Naruto.

Sigh 'Well first kit you should bring her somewhere safe and wait for her to wake up. When she wakes up how about you talk to her? You know, she does watch you often' said Kyuubi.

'Ok mom I will do that' thought Naruto.

About 15 minutes later Hinata wakes up and her and Naruto talk for a while. At first Hinata doesnt talk very much because she is shy but after a while she loosens up and starts to talk more and stutter less often.

"Hay Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering. Do you wanna train with me?" asked the blond.

"I would love that Naruto-kun" replied Hinata "Ano how are we going to train none of the adults like you"

"Can wou promise not to tell anyone something"

"Of course Naruto-kun"

"Well I dont know how else to put I but I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of me"

And with that Hinata feinted.

SEVEN YEaRS LATER

"NARUTO-KUN HURRY UP WERE LATE!" Shouted Hinata.

"SHIT ok Hinata-chan Im ready now" said Naruto "Hay Hinata-chan lets ride this time"

"Ok that sounds fun lets ride the five-tails" said Hinata

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WHY ARE YOU LATE?" shouted Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I was practicing a new jutsu" said Naruto.

"Ok fine just make sure this doesnt happen if you become a shinobi, alright Naruto."

"Ok sounds good to me Iruka-sensei" replied Naruto 'I cant wait untill you and I are chuunin so we can leave this damnable village Hinata-chan'

Eep 'Naruto-kun you scared me. I forgot about the gift of telepathy that Kyuubi gave us' (Yah their Telepathic now due to Kyuubi)

'Yah sorry bout that Hinata-chan. I still cant wait till we get to try out our new bloodlimits that Kyuubi gave us too'

NEAR THE GATES TO KONOHA

"Police girl I think we are lost" said a tall man dressed in an all crimson top hat, straight jacket, pants, trench coat,  
and yellow glasses.

"You think? I still can't believe how you managed to protect us form those weird creatures all those years ago master." said a girl with orange hair and crimson eyes wearing an English police suit with a rather larg gun that looked like a cannon.

"HA HA HA we are lucky to still have our guns at least police girl. And why do you still call me master anyways" said big red.

Giggle "Because master. I like you being my master. Besides, Why do you still call me police girl?" asked the police girl.

"I like to mess with you of course." said big red

"Halt. State your names and buisness with Konoha" said the guard.

"Hmmm looks like we have company police girl." stated big red. (oh yah...vampires dont have language barriers in my story)

"Yes it appears so master." the police girl sweat drops. "Well anyways my name is Seras Victoria." said Seras.

"And my name is Alucard" says Alucard as he drops his glasses down so the guard can see his eye. "Where again did you say we were?" asked Alucard.

"Konoha" stated the guard.

"Ok then we seek a home here in this land called Konoha." said Alucard.

The guard sweat drops "Do you mean you've never heard of Konoha?" asked the guard.

Alucard bends over so that he can look the guard in the eye. "Nope"

"Shall I arrange for someone to take you to see the hokage then?" asked the guard.

"The what?" asked Seras while scratching the back of her head.

"You know the the hokage. The leader of the village?" Alucard and Seras shook their heads. "All right then I'll have someone show you to him" the guard waves Guy over "Guy would you show these two to the hokage's office?"

"Hai I was just headed there anyways" Guy looks to Seras and Alucard "Please follow me"

"OK come on master we should'nt make him wait" Seras turns to the guard "Thank you sir"

"Don't bother it's my job" replied the guard.

"Police girl didn't you just say we should'nt make The Hulk over here wait?" asked Alucard.

"The Hulk? Who or what is that?" asked Guy.

"Of course you would'nt know it was after all a movie from a very long time before anyone that is alive right was eaven born." said Seras.

"Your but a child. How would you know? Oh and red, my name is Guy. You will do good to remember that." stated Guy.

"HA HA HA HA HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. As if you or anyone else here could eaven touch me" shouted Alucard.

"What do you think I am? I am Konoha's Beutiful Green Beast and taijutsu specialist. I dought you could ceep up with me in your dreams!" shouted Guy.

Just then Alucard and Seras appeared on each side of Guy and said in perfect unison "are you so certain of that Guy?"

"WHAT wait how how did you two do that I didn't eaven see you move?" asked Guy.

Again in unison the two said "Simple were not human."

Well thats it for now I will be trying to get the next chapter up some time I just had to think of more to write so I threw in a cross over of Hellsing might throw in some more as I go or maby not dunno yet it might be up to you guys if enough of you guys are for or aginst more unusuall Naruto crossovers.


End file.
